U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,754 issued Nov. 28, 1978 to L. J. Josemans et al and assigned by mesne Assignments to the Assignee herein, discloses an electric switch having a rocker button operator and a pivoting and sliding contactor. The connection between the operator and the contactor is provided by a plunger situated within a blind hole in the operator and biased outwardly of the operator against the contactor by a compression spring. The plunger engages the contactor at opposite lateral depressions thereof to provide a driving connection for sliding and pivoting movement of the contactor and to afford limited, resilient guiding for the contactor against skewing or window locking within the switch housing cavity. Switches of this type are designed to primarily meet the requirements of a low cost, high quantity market. Accordingly it is important that such switch designs utilize as few parts as possibile in order to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.